


Actions Speak Louder than Words

by tresa_cho



Series: 30_dogpile [7]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Action/Adventure, Community: 30_dogpile, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho





	Actions Speak Louder than Words

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/tresa_cho/pic/0000f6k1/)

Banner brought to you by the absolutely incredible [](http://kjady.livejournal.com/profile)[**kjady**](http://kjady.livejournal.com/)

 **Title** : Actions Speak Louder than Words  
 **Author** : [](http://tresa-cho.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tresa-cho.livejournal.com/)**tresa_cho**  
 **Moresome** : Hikari/Daisuke/Ken/Takeru  
 **Fandom** : Digimon 02  
 **Theme** : #22; Jamie's theme  
 **Rating; Warnings** : PG-13; mild swearing, angst

_“Takeru, I love you.”_

Takeru sighed and snapped his phone shut again. Hikari stared at him with sad eyes. “Listening to his message again?” she asked softly. Takeru nodded. Hikari stood from her place at their table and came to sit beside him on the couch. She curled up against his side and draped an arm over his waist. She buried her face into his shoulder, clutching him tight. He put his arm around her back, and pulled her close. They rested in the comfort of each other’s arms until Daisuke came home and clicked the light on.

“What’s going on?” Daisuke asked, dropping his coat in its usual spot beside the door. He slipped out of his shoes and stood over them. Hikari could only shrug her shoulders and press harder against Takeru’s shoulder.

“Ken,” was all Takeru could say. The one word was enough to make Daisuke break. A harsh red blush flickered over his cheeks, and he knelt on the couch on the other side of Takeru and took both of them into his arms. Takeru collapsed into his arms, resting against his warmth and drawing strength in the steady beat of Daisuke’s heart. One of his hands twisted in the back of Daisuke’s shirt.

It had been almost a year since Ken had disappeared. Takeru had been sitting in class when his phone went off, the vibrator setting making his bag thrum against the floor in a very irritating way. When he had gotten out of class, he had checked his messages, and that was the last time he heard Ken’s voice. Apparently, the boy genius had left a message on all their mobiles somewhat to that effect, and none of them had deleted the message. Their apartment seemed empty, and their dynamic hadn’t been the same since Ken vanished.

Ken had been the calming influence in their strange relationship. When Takeru and Daisuke were on the verge of a fight, he was the one who designated the truce between them and with Hikari’s help had soothed them both with calming words and gentle touches. Without him, they were falling apart. Hikari had done her best, but she wasn’t strong enough by herself. His memory was enough to bolster her for now, but Takeru worried about the future.

Daisuke nuzzled Takeru’s ear, and Takeru drew his fingers through Hikari’s hair. She sighed, and opened her eyes. She opened her mouth and a key slid into the door. She blinked, and Takeru frowned. The three froze when the lock jiggled, as if someone was trying to force it. Hikari sat up straight and let the boys leave the couch to cautiously approach the door. Daisuke grabbed a frying pan from the kitchen and silently hovered behind Takeru as the blonde placed his hand on the doorknob. He slipped the lock back and pulled the door open carefully. Hikari knelt on the couch, leaning over the back to see who was at the door.

She shrieked when she saw who stood in the doorway. A flash of blue hair passed Takeru’s eyes as the person suddenly collapsed into the apartment. Daisuke, with reflexes honed in numerous soccer matches, caught the person and cradled him close to his chest. A thin, pale arm snaked around Daisuke’s shoulders as Daisuke dipped his head against the person’s neck. Hikari almost knocked the couch over in her haste to hop over the back, and Takeru closed the door silently, leaning back heavily against it. Hikari threw herself on Ken’s legs, the only part of him Daisuke wasn’t clutching.

Takeru slid down the door, legs no longer able to support him. He stared at the pile of limbs on his floor and brought both hands to his face, covering his eyes as that familiar burning sensation started behind his lids. He drew his knees to his chest and pressed his elbows hard against them, struggling to get a grip on his emotions. He could hear stifled sobbing coming from one of the others, probably Ken as it seemed to be muffled by cloth.

“Where have you _been_ , you bastard?” Daisuke hissed into Ken’s hair. Takeru lowered his hands to hear Ken’s response. He found it hard to see; everyone looked blurred in his watery vision. Ken lifted his head from the crook of Daisuke’s arm to look up at the brunette dismally. Sure enough, tearstains streaked his pale cheeks.

“I-I couldn’t stay here. The darkness – It wouldn’t go away… didn’t want to hurt you…” he mumbled incoherently, shaking his head furiously in Daisuke’s arms. “I d-didn’t want to l-leave – Had to…”

“Takeru. Takeru,” Daisuke snapped. Takeru flicked his eyes away from Ken. “Get water and food. He’s shaking.”

“I would if I could stand up,” Takeru whispered solemnly. Hikari blinked at him understandingly. She pushed herself to her feet and a few seconds later the tap was running. As she prepared nourishment, Daisuke soothed his hand through Ken’s hair and made hushing noises. Ken’s white knuckles clutched his shirt sleeves, and Takeru could see him tremble from where he was, still propped against the door. When Hikari returned, Daisuke helped Ken sit up and pressed the mouth of the glass to Ken’s lips, forcing the other boy to drink slowly and steadily.

Takeru had never felt more useless in his life.

“Slow down,” Daisuke murmured. “Tell us what happened.”

“I just – I couldn’t see it was so dark everywhere and I couldn’t think of anything good, not you or Hikari or Takeru or Wormmon and oh god I could hear _his_ voice everywhere I turned…” Ken suddenly went slack in Daisuke’s arms.

“Ken? Ken!” Daisuke shook him gently. He pushed his hand through the boy’s hair once more before looking up. “He’s unconscious. Let’s get him to our bed.” His face was stern, like the old days when he was the leader of their team. Takeru watched as Daisuke scooped the fragile boy into his arms and started towards their bedroom.

Hikari stood over Takeru, a hand down to help him up. He accepted it and let her help him up. She surprised him by engulfing him in a tight hug, one he gratefully returned.

“He’s back. We’re going to be fine,” she whispered into his shirt. He clung tighter to her.

“I know.”  


Aren't I professional now? ^^ Comment's appreciated and replied to!


End file.
